


Bored Harry

by foxymoley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Harry's been stuck in his room at Privet Drive and is bored out of his mind!He uses his wand in a mug as a lamp as Hedwig stretches as much as she can in her cage.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Bored Harry

[](https://ibb.co/hVqMMfK)


End file.
